1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to manufacturing and using bitumen and asphalt. This invention particularly relates to transporting bitumen and asphalt.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Heavy hydrocarbons such as bitumen, kerogen, and tars are high molecular weight hydrocarbons frequently encountered in subterranean formations. These hydrocarbons range from thick viscous liquids to solids at ambient temperatures and are generally quite expensive to recover in useful form. Bitumen occurs naturally in tar sands in locations such as Alberta, Canada and in the Orinoco oil belt north of the Orinoco river in Venezuela. Kerogens are the precursors to fossil fuels, and are also the material that forms oil shales. Kerogens, believed to be the precursor to bitumens, are frequently found in sedimentary rock formations.
Heavy hydrocarbons in general, have been used in a number of applications such as in asphalt and tar compositions for paving roads and roofing applications and as an ingredient in waterproofing formulations. Importantly, they are a potentially valuable feedstock for generating lighter hydrocarbons.